robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcription:Beginning Season Five
{Scene opens to a battlefield closely resembling that of Omaha Beach and then to the inside of a carrier with many of the Robot Chicken characters inside, all ready for battle. Matthew Senreich is shown opening and taking a drink out of a canteen. He then wipes off his mouth with his right arm} Seth Green: Alright, we've been doing this for four seasons, you know the drill, fast and hard people! {Composite Santa cocks his rifle, while the Nerd swallows nervously} Bitch Puddin': Blam, let's give them all a taste of the Bitch Puddin'! Seth Green: I can't promise everyone they'll survive Season 5, but I know you'll make me proud! Sunshine Cowboy, you're new, so I'm expecting great things! {Sunshine Cowboy gives two thumbs up. A loud blast is heard and the carrier shakes with the impact. The door opens and multiple shots are seen firing inside of the carrier} Seth Green: LET'S DO IT! {Everyone starts to charge, but the Sunshine Cowboy gets immediately shot in the head with blood splattering on the walls. He screams and falls down dead. Seth turns toward the fallen Sunshine Cowboy. The Little Drummer Boy starts drumming as a bullet goes through his head. He looks and says "Aw!", then dies. Seth runs into the chaos commencing on the battlefield as Pirate Husband and Panda with a Monocle gets immediately shot. Seth keeps running while firing, as more characters are killed. Seth gets shot in the head and dies shortly afterward. Matt runs over to Seth and holds in his arms while sobbing} '''Matthew Senreich:' I'll tell your story! {Gets shot in the head immediately afterward. Daniel, a.k.a. Gyro Robo, walks by and notices Matt and Seth} Daniel: I'll tell Seth Green's story. Your story has less commercial appeal. (said as he is firing his machine gun at enemies and then shoves Matt's dead body to the ground) {Composite Santa is seen next to the carrier in the ocean} Composite Santa: Oh, water! My only weakness! (says as he is melting. He falls into the ocean, then gets shot with several bullets) Ah, bullets! My only weakness! Oh! {Petroleum Pete then explodes and then the Six Million Peso Man explods shortly afterward. An explosion goes off between Wildman and the Chicken, blowing Wildman's head off. The Chicken stands up in shock. With a surreal feeling to it, The Nerd picks up the decapitated head of the Unicorn. The Humping Robot is seen wandering the battlefield, picks up his left arms, looks around and then starts to hump it} Nerd: Geez, I can't believe they think a Saving Private Ryan parody is still fresh and original. (rolls eyes) {Several bullets are fired from the main bunker and the Nerd dodges them, in the style of the Matrix, which is also known as bullet time. Bitch Puddin' is seen with both of her legs blown off} Bitch Puddin': Ow, I need a medic up in this bitch! Mo-Larr: Looks like someone hasn't been flossing! {Mo-Larr pulls out a pair of tooth clamps and tries to pull out Bitch Puddin's teeth} Bitch Puddin': Ow, you one-dimensional son of a whore! {Lindsay Lohan is seen firing her machine gun, while the Gummy Bear stands behind her} Lindsay: Our father, who farts in heaven, Halloween thy name! (said between gun shots) Gummy Bear: Oh, who's even shooting at us?! Lindsay: It's just a metaphor for season five, stupid! (gets shot multiple times) Aw, "Parent Trap", "Mean Girls", "Herbie", "Georgia Rule", (falls over. Gummy Bear holds Lindsay in her arms) "I Know Who Killed Me". (falls dead) {Gummy Bear is now covered in Lindsay's blood and starts panting heavily. She starts running, only to land in a bear trap where she shrieks loudly. More guns firing can be seen coming from the main bunker as the Gummy Bear's screams continue. The Chicken is seen behind a boulder and throws a stick grenade into the main bunker as he jumps right before a huge explosion, supposedly blowing up the main bunker} {end of segment} Category:Transcriptions